


Break

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Basically an excuse for some somewhat questionable smut, Blow Jobs, Flint is a manipulative basterd, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Feelings, Rimming, Season 1, Sexual Manipulation, Silver is still a slut for Flint so not really, Slightly Dubious Consent If You Squint, Sort Of, Which doesn't go quite to plan, because when does it ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “What kind of a man are you, Mr. Silver?” Flint asked, stalking around the desk and leaning against it, purposely putting himself on not so subtle display to gage Silver's reaction. Silver's eyes roamed his figure slowly, from his face to his boots and back, lingering in just the right places.“I'm sure I don't know what you mean, captain,” Silver said, defensive smirk in place.“Come here,” Flint said, once more brokering no argument and Silver stepped forward slowly, until he was only a foot or two away.“What are you thinking right now?” Flint asked. “Don't be shy, Mr. Silver, I give you leave to speak plainly.”“I think I am in a precarious position here,” Silver said, glancing down Flint's body once more. “You appear to be...offering something to gage my reaction. I have no notion what reaction you actually want from me.”





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Right so. They're always fucking and neither ever tries to use it to their advantage. I needed someone to attempt that. I say attempt, because it's them, and though it won't be explored in depth, it's obvious that FEELStm are sneaking up on them already at the end.
> 
> Mostly it's just filth. A lot of filth.

_We might be friends by then._

Friends.

Flint scoffed, shoving a book back onto the shelf. The thieving cook was going to be lucky if he lasted the week aboard the Walrus. He had a big mouth and an unhealthy appetite for lying. Flint could only hope the crew didn't throw him overboard before he got the information that he needed from under those maddening curls.

Growling, Flint turned away from the book case, ignoring the deep red volume that he could swear was almost laughing at him. He didn't need Thomas in his head right now, he was about to do something reprehensible.

They were docked in the harbour still, the men ashore for one more night before they set sail. It wouldn't be hard with the ship nearly deserted. He knew Silver was aboard, he'd been expressly forbidden from leaving the ship.

A knock on the cabin door brought Flint out of his thoughts and speak of the devil. The door cracked open and Silver poked his head in, blue eyes searching the room quickly before they lit on Flint, standing in the shadows by the window.

“Mr. DeGroot said I was needed, before he left the ship,” Silver said, stepping into the room. “I apologize for the delay, I was cleaning up after supper.”

“Hmm,” Flint mumbled, eyeing Silver up and down. He was a little shorter than Flint, a little slimmer, his hair a dark wave of curls that Flint had found himself wanting wrapped around his fingers from the moment he set eyes on the little bastard. Wide eyes beguiled innocence, but behind them there was a sneaky mischief that could undo them all, given time.

“Lock the door,” Flint said quietly, in a tone that dared Silver to disobey. Silver swallowed, but to his credit, he stepped in and bolted the cabin door, his eyes never leaving Flint.

“What kind of a man are you, Mr. Silver?” Flint asked, stalking around the desk and leaning against it, purposely putting himself on not so subtle display to gage Silver's reaction. Silver's eyes roamed his figure slowly, from his face to his boots and back, lingering in just the right places.

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean, captain,” Silver said, defensive smirk in place.

“Come here,” Flint said, once more brokering no argument and Silver stepped forward slowly, until he was only a foot or two away.

“What are you thinking right now?” Flint asked. “Don't be shy, Mr. Silver, I give you leave to speak plainly.”

“I think I am in a precarious position here,” Silver said, glancing down Flint's body once more. “You appear to be...offering something to gage my reaction. I have no notion what reaction you actually want from me.”

“A genuine one,” was all Flint said. If he was right, he could use this to his advantage.

“I'm often careful with my words, captain, lest they find my tongue cut from my mouth as a result,” Silver said carefully. Flint smirked.

“I'm sure there are much better uses for your tongue,” he said and Silver's eyes widened, pupils dilating as they flared with desire.

“Do you like that idea?” Flint asked, shifting his hips and uncrossing his feet. He'd allowed the game he played to make him hard and he knew his cock was visible through his breeches. His eyes traveled down Silver's body once more, pausing with a raised eyebrow at his clearly visible erection.

“I would not like to be used, captain,” Silver said darkly.

“Oh, but you would, wouldn't you?” Flint asked with a smirk, pushing himself to his feet and stepping closer, so there were only scant inches between them. He raised a hand to curl some of Silver's hair around one finger and tugged, watching as Silver's eyes fluttered.

“On your knees,” he commanded suddenly and Silver hesitated only a second before he dropped to his knees, his face pressed to Flint's crotch as his hands gripped his hips tightly.

Flint dug his hand fully in Silver's hair and tugged, drawing a moan from the other man as he reached for his breeches and unbuttoned them, allowing Silver to take over and pull him free. He hummed happily, his hand stroking Flint slowly before he licked across the head of his cock, licking the salty fluid from the tip, moaning at the taste as he gently guided Flint's cock into his mouth and sucked.

Flint suppressed a groan as Silver's hot mouth closed around him, his other hand reaching down to tangle in his hair, both hands tightening and holding him steady as he slowly slid his hips back, then forward, fucking into Silver's mouth. Silver groaned around him, hands tightening on his hips as his jaw relaxed, allowing Flint to use his mouth and throat as he saw fit. Above him, Flint smirked.

He fucked Silver's mouth slowly, sliding in a bit further with each move, until he was pressing into the back of Silver's throat, threatening to cut his air off if he pushed any further. He looked down and saw Silver watching him with wide eyes, desire obvious and he pushed forward that last inch, choking Silver as his eyes rolled back and his hips bucked involuntarily. There was a wet patch on the front of his trousers, just visible in the dim light of the cabin, and Flint grinned, pulling away as Silver gasped, before shoving back in roughly. Silver's fingers tightened on him and Flint let his head drop back, finally releasing a loud groan.

Moaning, Silver tugged against the hold on his hair, his tongue working along Flint's cock as it moved in and out of his mouth, sucking hard each time he drew away, swallowing around him when he was pressed in deep. Flint could feel his release building in the pit of his stomach, slowly coming closer and closer as Silver sucked and licked him, one hand leaving his hip and sliding down to roll his balls, tugging on them as he sucked hard and Flint's hips bucked.

He was close, perhaps sooner than he would have liked, but it had been so long since he'd had anyone like this, since he'd had a man on his knees and mouth wrapped around his cock, he'd known he wouldn't last long the first time. That wasn't the point anyway. It was simply a bonus.

He tapped against Silver's jaw in warning and Silver shook his head, pulling him in and sucking hard, redoubling his efforts as Flint groaned over him, hands tugging hard on his hair as his whole body shook and he came down Silver's throat, holding himself there until the last shudder had passed.

Silver pulled away with a gasp, taking great gulps of air as one hand reached to palm his cock, rubbing it through his trousers.

“No,” Flint said roughly, shoving his arm away and tugging him to his feet. “Undress.”

“Captain...”

“Now, Mr. Silver. Or don't you want to be fucked?” he asked, nearly whispered against his ear and Silver shuddered, hands tugging at his clothes as he stepped back. His whole body was shaking and Flint stepped back to rid himself of his clothes.

He watched as Silver's toned body came into view and he smirked, tossing the last of his clothes aside as he advanced on the other man, pushing him toward the hanging bed until he bumped into it and sat heavily.

“I'm nowhere near done with you,” he whispered, pushing Silver onto the bed on his back. Silver nodded, settling in as Flint's eyes roved over him, stopping on his cock, red and leaking against the hard planes of his stomach.

With a smirk, Flint took Silver's hands and tied them over his head to the chains that held the bed to the ceiling. Silver struggled for a moment, his eyes suddenly wide with fear, then Flint's hands were on him, tugging him roughly down the bed as he bent his head and licked a long strip up Silver's cock.

“Fuck!” Silver yelped, his shout turning to a groan as Flint sucked him down quickly, bobbing his head with clear intent rather than finesse. Within minutes Silver's hips were jerking and he was writhing against the ropes that held him. He could feel his release rushing up on his, just there, and then Flint was gone, leaving him panting and bucking against nothing, whining deep in his throat as he forced his eyes open.

Flint was smirking down at him, reminding Silver of a wolf as he bent down and nipped at Silver's shoulder, leaving a trail of wet marks across his chest, pausing now and then to such a harsh red bruise in his skin, drawing moaned and curses from Silver as he teased him without ever touching his cock.

By the time Flint was rolling Silver's nipples between his fingers, his tongue swirling deep in Silver's bellybutton, Silver was begging nearly incoherently, and Flint was grinning.

Again he moved away, this time crossing the room to his desk to retrieve a bottle of oil he kept in the middle drawer, his fingers teasing over Silver's skin when he returned, drawing a whimper from the other man. Flint grinned as Silver's eyes followed his every move and he dropped a hand to his own cock, stroking it slowly, pulling it to full hardness again.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, his hand twisting as he stroked himself. Silver nodded, licking his lips and Flint knelt on the bed, pushing Silver's legs up against his chest, holding him open as he stared down at the sight before him.

Humming, Flint rubbed his beard along the sensitive insides of Silver's legs, drawing gasps and hisses as he drew closer and closer and finally he let his tongue flick out and lick a long stripe across Silver's hole and up until he was mouthing at Silver's balls.

“Jesus fuck, captain please,” Silver whined and Flint licked him again and again until Silver was writhing, trying to push himself down, trying to fuck himself on Flint's tongue, but he was already stretching his arms painfully over his head, the limits of his bonds exceeded. He screamed when Flint pushed one slick finger in him and twisted it, rubbing along the inside of him and coating him with oil.

Just a little more, Flint thought as he stretched Silver slowly, tugging at his rim and pulling him open, getting him wet and ready. When he was satisfied, he crawled over Silver, his slick cock lined up and just barely putting pressure on Silver, not enough to push inside.

“Please, please don't stop,” Silver begged when Flint didn't continue and Flint smirked.

“How badly do you want this?” he asked, one hand stroking over Silver's cock slowly.

“Please,” Silver whimpered. “I'll do anything, I swear.”

“Anything?” Flint asked and Silver nodded vigorously.

“Please, please, anything,” he groaned.

“Where the fuck is my treasure?”

Silver's eyes slammed open as his whole body tensed and he stared at Flint, incredulous.

“Fuck you!” he spat and Flint grinned.

“No, indeed, Mr. Silver, I believe in this case it's 'fuck you.”

Without another word Flint pulled back, manhandling Silver onto his front and tugging him up on his knees, slamming into him without warning. Silver screamed, but Flint had spent so long stretching him it was more out of surprise than pain. With one arm wrapped around Silver's waist, Flint fucked into him hard and fast, his mouth by Silver's ear, chest plastered to Silver's back.

“I want my gold, Mr. Silver,” he whispered. “And you're going to give me the location, or I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied and then leave you here, unsatisfied. I'll repeat this until you tell me where that ship is sailing.”

“So, what?” Silver growled, his whole body shaking with anger as he slammed back against Flint's thrusts. “You'll just rape me until I tell you?”

“It isn't rape when you're gagging for it,” Flint said against his ear, one hand tangling in his curls again and dragging his head back. “It's not rape when you're begging me to fuck you.”

“I didn't think you'd use this against me!” Silver protested and Flint chuckled.

“Naïve. You don't know me,” he growled. “Tell me.”

“And what? You leave me here? Throw me to the sharks? How do I know you won't just kill me?” Silver demanded between harsh moans as Flint shifted the angle, fucking him harder, the hand in his hair pulling tighter. His vision was swimming from it, pleasure threatening to overwhelm him, but he knew the second he came close, Flint was going to stop again.

“Perhaps I can find another use for you,” Flint hummed, slowing his hips, dragging each thrust out slowly, leaving Silver whimpering and rocking against him.

“Does that mean there will be more of this?” Silver panted, trying to twist his head to catch Flint's eye.

“You've proven you're good at taking orders,” Flint chuckled. “And it has been a very long time since I had someone suck my cock that well.”

“Jesus,” Silver groaned. “There's a bay, looks like a crescent moon, about three days sail from St. Augustine. It's supposed to anchor there to resupply in eight days.”

“I'm disappointed, Mr. Silver, giving in so easily,” Flint said against his ear, biting down on the lobe.

“Damn it, Captain, I told you what you wanted, will you please just fuck me?” Silver begged, his voice pleading. He was gripping the chain hard where his hands were bound, so hard that his hands were turning white and Flint had stilled, buried deep inside of him.

He pulled away and shoved Silver on his back, sliding back between his legs with ease, pushing into him as Silver's back arched, his legs wrapping around Flint's hips.

“Please,” he whispered, utterly broken.

Smirking, Flint nodded, bending his head until their mouths were an inch apart and then he began to move. Slow calculated rolls of his hips to start, harder and faster until he was pounding into Silver so hard he was going to leave bruises where his hipbones were hitting the other mans ass and still Silver begged for more, writhing beneath him, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Do you want to come, Mr. Silver?” he asked, his own breath coming in short gasps. He was close himself, just waiting until he took Silver apart completely.

“Please, god, please!” Silver begged and Flint shifted his hips, wrapping one hand around Silver's cock as he changed the angle, rubbing along the spot inside him that would send Silver over the edge in no time.

Three strokes of Flint's hand was all it took and Silver was coming so hard he nearly blacked out, his come landing on his neck his cock pulsed so hard. Flint groaned as Silver clenched tight around him and he let go, pushing in hard and filling Silver with his release as the other man shuddered around him.

Flint collapsed on top of Silver, pinning him down as he tried to catch his breath. When he did finally and pushed himself up on his elbows, Silver was watching him. He waited, silently, not moving when Silver tilted his head hesitantly. When Silver's mouth brushed his, his eyes drifted shut and he realized what a mistake this had been.

Yes, he had the location of the Urca, yes he could throw Silver off his ship and never see him again, yes, everything was back on track, save one thing.

He never expected the sparks that exploded behind his eyes when Silver kissed him, he never expected the sense of deep boneless satisfaction that washed through his body, he never expected to want to roll Silver over and see how he looked riding his cock, his curls bouncing as he moved.

“Fuck,” Flint muttered, right before he deepened the kiss, his sweat slick skin sliding along Silver's as one hand cupped his jaw and tilted his face up to the perfect angle, his other hand scrabbling with the ropes that kept Silver tied. Silver's hands went to his shoulders, holding him tightly as they kissed, growing more desperate by the second. Flint could feel himself hardening again, still inside Silver and Silver moaned, pushing at Flint's chest.

Flint rolled, taking Silver with him and there. Silver sank down on him with a moan, his head tilted back as his spine arched and he swivelled his hips. His eyes were barely slips, the fire in them catching his gaze as Silver rolled his hips slowly, fucking himself on Flint's cock, which was again at full attention, aching where Silver was clenching around him.

“You feel so good, captain,” Silver purred, his hands stroking along Flint's chest as he moved. “I've never felt so full before, so well used.”

Flint got the distinct impression that the tables has suddenly turned, though he couldn't find it in him to care as his hands latched on Silver's hips and he shifted his own up, pushing deeper into Silver and drawing out a gasp.

“Yes, fuck, just like that,” Silver groaned, throwing his head back as his ground down, lifting himself almost off only to sink down again with a moan.

“You sound like such a whore for my cock,” Flint growled and to his surprise, Silver grinned.

“Well, I'll always have a promising career as a prostitute if you do throw me overboard and I manage to make it to shore,” he smirked.

Flint growled, sitting up and tugging Silver against him, sealing his annoying mouth shut with a deep kiss. Silver laughed, arms twining around Flint's shoulders as he rocked them together, breaking away from the kiss with a long moan as he found the perfect angle and ground his hips in small circles until he was shaking.

“Are you going to come again, little cock whore?” Flint whispered against his neck and Silver nodded, breathless. “Are you going to come without a hand on you?”

Again Silver nodded, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he rolled his hips again and again, his face a mask of concentration as he took his pleasure, his breath coming in short little gasps as he fucked himself down on Flint's cock again and again until he tensed, a shudder running through him as his cock twitched, his come coating both their stomachs.

Rolling them once more, Flint thrust into him hard, the little breathless moans music to his ears as he groaned, his one release washing over him. He could feel his come leaking out of Silver as his cock softened and he finally pulled away, sliding two fingers through the mess and back in him, rubbing his come around until Silver whimpered and pushed him away.

“Is this the part where I leave?” Silver asked after a few minutes, reaching for a discarded shirt to wipe himself down with.

Flint watched him for a moment then tugged the shirt away, cleaning his own stomach before he tossed it to the gound and blew out the light, tugging Silver close against his chest, nose buried in his hair.

“I'm not done with you yet,” he said against Silver's ear, to cover up the desire for nothing more than to have a warm body against his. Against his collarbone, Silver smiled, as if he knew the real reason, but he didn't say a word, just snuggled closer as Flint tugged a rough blanket over him.

His day had ended much differently than it started out, but Silver, for one, was not going to look this particular gift horse in the mouth. He hadn't lied when he said he'd never felt anything as good as Flint's cock and perhaps by the time they found the Urca, they might be something closer to friends than belligerent lovers. Only time would tell.


End file.
